pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
ONBS
ONBS is a news station run by the former members of Kids Grid in . Their headquarters are in Pyrite Town. It was founded by Secc and Nett and is the biggest information network in the region of Orre. The ONBS Building used to be the Pyrite Building in but the Kids Grid cleaned up the building and sealed up the cave. Nett's office is located on the top of the ONBS Building. Inside of the ONBS, Michael takes a girl to her mother, discovering that she is actually a talented singer. Gateon Port's own Razell and Dazell appear here, leaving Gateon Port, much to the dismay of the sailors there. They later return to the city, however. A is also returned here after being found on the S.S. Libra. Right outside of the ONBS Building is a bodyguard and a Vending Machine. When one first enters the ONBS, they are greeted by Megg, the official guide and secretary. After walking down a small corridor, there will be a table. Going right will lead one to another hallway. About halfway through the hallway, there will be an automatic door, which will lead a person into a room with lockers and a bookcase. Going through the other door in the room will lead to a room with two conjoined tables, a white board, and several bookcases. If one then goes back into the hallway and keeps going right, they will find an elevator, as well as another door. Going through the door leads a person to a room with a stage and cameras. Going through the elevator will take a person to the next floor. If one walks ahead after that, they will go into an office. If they go left, they will soon see yet another forked path. Walking to the left path will take the person to the elevator leading to the third floor. Walking down will take show on the right, a locker room with an item, and on the left, the room where news broadcasts are filmed and another basic room. At the end of the room is a door to another office. On the third floor, there is a forked path just outside of the elevator. If one walks ahead, a basic room is shown. To the right is a a healing machine, as well as two forked paths. Down the first forked path, there is yet another basic room. The other forked path is shown to the right. Going down on this forked path will lead to the storage room for sets and props. Going right on the second forked path will go to the stairs, which lead to the fourth floor, as well as a room with two bookcases. On the fourth floor, going to the right will lead to the sealed cave which was formerly Pyrite Cave. Going left will lead to Nett's office. Inside Nett's office is a TV, as well as a table, two couches and several bookcases. Much like other buildings of Orre, there are pictures of Pokémon inside of much of the ONBS. ONBS is invaded by Cipher when they find out that Michael has given them a to decode. Though Cipher is defeated, they still manage to reobtain the Data ROM and delete the data ONBS had copied from it. Gallery ONBS Building }} Category:Pokémon XD Category:XD locations Category:Pokémon world media